You never know sadness, till all is lost
by I.SamanthaM
Summary: Lima is covered in zombies. Will the New Directions survive? Will they see a way to overcome their differences, coming together to survive? Klaine, Quinndependence, Brittana, Finchel, Tike, Kartie friendship, Quinn/Kurt friendship
1. Walkers

I was reading a zombie fic by ladydreamer and got his Idea. Main couples are Klaine, Quinndependence, Brittans, Finchel, Luck, Tike, and Kartie friendship

I don't own Glee. If I did a zombie episode would have aired ages ago.

* * *

~Kurt, Artie, Santana, Brittany, Puck,Lauren, Tina, Mike~

It had started off an ordinary day, like any other. It was spring break. Burt and Carole went o DC and wouldn't be back until a week later. Kurt Hummel had invited the New Directions as well as his two month boyfriend Blaine Anderson to have a movie marathon in the living room. Finn and Rachel had not come, since they had a movie date, where Finn would be forced to watch repeats of Rachel's favorite musicals. Mercedes and Sam had a date at Breadsticks that they couldn't miss. Blaine couldn't come since Cooper, his older brother, was in town and only came to Lima so often, so Blaine wanted to spend day with his brother. Quinn simply wasn't invited.

Eight teenagers were spread out in the Hummel-Hudson living room. Santana was sitting on a chair next to the living room lamp, Brittany sitting in her lap. Puck was spread out on the couch facing the screen, Lauren slightly leaning into him. Mike and Tina were cuddling in the love seat. Artie had his chair placed next to the couch and Kurt was in his lap. Kurt and Artie were child hood best friends.

They were watching 'Paranormal' when the t.v. went to a news bulletin.

"-these people are called walkers. They feed on human flesh. Many events have been reported. The virus is spread by bites. If you are bitten it will only be a matter of time before you are turned in to a walker. The symptoms start with a fever, then some stomach sickness. The process only lasts five days to be completed-"

Puck walked up to the t.v. and turned it off.

"This is some kind of joke guys," Puck was shaking his head.

Lauren took the controller and switched the channel at least fifty times, each one showing the same image of the two afternoon reporter sharing the news of so called 'walkers'.

The teenagers froze still, processing the idea, the only thing that could be heard is the words of the reporters on the screen. Tina broke down into hysterics in Mikes arms, ending the silence, and starting the freak out. Santana was silently repeating 'no,no,no,no', Brittany silently crying in her arms as the reporters showed her house being invaded by the walkers.

Mike and Tina were both curled up crying. Mike was whispering reassurances to Tina,that he did not believe himself, while petting her hair. Puck was frozen, all he could do was rub a crying Lauren's back, the only thoughts in his head being 'mom, sarah, and Lauren'.

Artie was fighting not to cry trying to not to show weakness, though he was having a breakdown in his head. Kurt had himself curled up into a ball, in Artie's lap. All Artie could do was mutter 'it's okay' over and over again, feeling incompetent watching his best friend crying.

They stayed that way for half an hour, all silently hoping it was just a nightmare.

After Kurt could calm himself down he though of what they could do in this situation. he looked out the window, walkers, not too many, six at the most, but more would be coming.

He broke the water showers,"Guys!Guys!look, sitting here and crying isn't going to do any good. The reporters said the walkers were coming this way, we need to leave!"

"Do you have any weapons here? we're gonna need 'em," Puck was the only other person that had calmed themselves down, and gone into war mode, like Kurt.

"Yeah, we're going to fight, come on, we need to pack things," Kurt called halfway up the stairs to his dad's room. Lima was never going to be the same way again.

* * *

~Blaine, Cooper~

On the other side of town Blaine and Cooper were hanging around the mall. It wasn't often Blaine got to see his brother, they were taking advantage of it.

"-how's you're job? Mom and dad told me that you auditioned for-,"Blaine was abruptly stopped when a man came up to him. He had rotten, green like skin. He was missing an arm, had ripped up clothing covered in dirt, and rot. A big chink of his left cheek was gone, showing his cheek bone and part of his teeth.

Blaine let out a scream,"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh"

Cooper reacted immediately grabbing Blaine's hand and pulling him to run when the man tried to bite Blaine. They ran to their car, only a few yards away from them. They got in immediately, locking the doors, windows and anything else a zombie might be able to open.

"What was that!," Blaine screamed as soon as they were safely in their car.

"That, my little Blainers is what you call a zombie," Cooper replied matter-of-factly.

"Zomie's aren't real, Coop," Blaine leaned back into his seat and let out deep breaths.

"Yeah, tell that to him, little brother"

They both zoned out for a moment. The were broken out of their trance when someone started banging at the window. They turned to look and saw two walkers trying to break the glass. They simultaneously let out high pitched screams that could match Kurt's.

Cooper stepped on it and drove. They passed many, many, many walkers on their way. He stopped driving when he saw two guy's on the side walk. Like, real humans, not zombies.

"Do you guy's need a ride?," So, giving a ride to strangers, not Coopers best idea, but he was currently on a there-are-still-other-humans-that-are-not-freaky-zombies haze.

Blaine elbowed him, trying to catch his attention, but Cooper ignored him.

"Sure," the guys replied. They climbed into the car, taking the back seats.

"Cooper!did mom and dad never tell you not to talk to strangers!what is wrong with you," Blaine whispered angrily.

"Little brother, there may be no more more humans anymore. you get that? If there are other _people _we need to stay close to them.

Blaine was silent for a moment," Coop, we can't be the only humans,what about mom, dad! OMG!what about Kurt? He can't be one of these monsters! I love him! What if-"

Cooper cut off Blaine's rant,"relax Blaine! I'm sure he's okay. All I meant was that other people are probably trying to escape, and it may be a long time before we see another human."

They stayed quiet the rest of the way. Unbeknown to them their passenger's were planing a way to leave them behind.

* * *

~Finn, Rachel~

Rachel and Finn were on their fifth musical, 'Chicago'. The only reason Finn hadn't stayed at Kurt's movie thing was because he thought him and Rachel were going to get it on since her dad's were gone. But all they had done so far was watch musicals, Rachel forcing him to sing along with her. This was hell, it couldn't get worse.

"-he had it coming, he had it coming, he only-" Rachel ran up to the door furious at the person that had dared to stop her singing.

Finn went to the kitchen, planning on getting a glass of water. A shrill scream startled Finn making him drop his glass, making it smash to the ground.

"Rachel! What's going on?," Finn ran to where Rachel stood in front of the door, screaming and pointing at the door, that was now smashed closed.

Finn followed her line of vision, opened the door to be presented by an image that was less than unpleasant. In the door stood a woman, about 5"2.

She was wearing a pink silk robe. But that wasn't the scary part. She was green, her face was almost completely gone, revealing her face bones. Her robe was tore to shreds, covered in blood. Her skin was clammy, it had many cut's that revealed bones.

Finn let out a scream. Out of instinct he smacked her, hard, across the face, making her face break, literally break. Her jaw bone was now hanging from one side, her skull smashed in. Finn and Rachel both screamed. Finn holding his arm out as if it were going to bite him. His arm was now covered in blood.

Rachel quickly smashed the door again, crashing it into the woman. They both rested, leaning against the door frame, breathing heavily. They turned to look at each other.

What, the actual Fuck!

* * *

~Quinn~

I'm Quinn Fabray. It's spring break how could I not have something to do! Even the glee club had plans! Mercedes and Sam had a date, so did Finn and Rachel. Tina had texted her asking if she was going to Kurt's for the movie marathon. She didn't text back. She wasn't going to let Tina know she was not invited. Even if she tried to deny it, it hurt, a lot. She knew that her and Kurt were not friends, far from it, but he invited puck and Lauren, why not her?

But she was Quinn Fabray, she didn't need anyone.

She was going out by herself.

When Quinn opened the door, she saw flashes, hundreds of flashes of green everywhere. When she took time to take in her surroundings, she felt her heart stop in her chest. That wasn't possible, zombie's were not real.

"Zombies aren't real," Quinn whispered to herself.

As she looked around she saw her neighbor, Miss Kenan. She was that nice old lady that always gave Quinn and her family cookies when she baked. She was the one that sat next to her at Church on Sunday's. And now Miss Kenan was being devoured, ripped apart by one of these things.

Quinn let a choked sob leave her throat. At the sound a few walkers started a slow path to her home. Quinn ran, she ran, and, ran, and ran. When she finally stopped, she focused on her surroundings. A park, it was deserted, but you could see a few dead bodies around, that were mostly gone, thanks to the walkers. Quinn sat on the bench. Laying on it was a little girl, a dead little girl. With blond hair that was now covered in dry blood. She had blue, wide open eyes, shining with dry tears. She had a pink dress, ripped and teared, covered in blood and dirt. She had a few bite marks, on her arms, legs, and two on her neck, that caused her death. But you could clearly see her face, her expression, twisted into one of sadness, no terror, or fear, just sadness.

Quinn hugged the girl's body to her chest, leaning against the bench, the park quiet except for the retching sobs.

* * *

I really liked Quinn's scene in the end. This fic is going to be very quinndependent. Review!


	2. Ready, set, GO

~Blaine, Cooper~  
It was a stupid idea. Like not just stupid, stupid. But a really stupid idea, world record stupid idea. You'd think that being A twenty-four year old commercial star would mean you know more about this kind of stuff. Blaine and Cooper only left the car with the two guys for fifteen minutes while they went through the grocery store. Now they had no car. Great.

"Cooper!You stupid motherfucker! I told you-," As soon as they came out of the store and saw no traces of the guys and the car Blaine started yelling at Cooper.

"Blaine!Blaine!shut up!this sin't going to help!we need to find a place to hide!stop-ouch"

Cooper was cut short when Blaine punched his jaw, not hard enough to break, but it still hurt.

"sorry, but i'm really mad," Blaine actually looked sheepish.

"Yeah?did that make you feel better? because it sure didn't make me feel better!," There was silence,"Okay, look Blaine i'm not the smartest guy. yeah what I did was really stupid but hitting me isn't going to help. We need to find ?OKAY?

"yeah, okay, you're right, let's go,"they walked for half an hour and they finally found shelter. It was a small house, but it looked unharmed. After checking to make sure it was free of walkers they set up in there and slept until they were woken up by crying.

* * *

~Quinn~

I left the park a few hours ago. I couldn't stay there. Everywhere I walk there are either walkers or bodies. The walkers are easy to avoid if you are sneaky, and quiet. I've been walking around for too long. I'm lost. I'm alone. It took all my energy to not drop down to the ground crying, but that would probably get the walkers attention. I've never wished more that I had been invited to Kurt Hummel's. At least I wouldn't be alone. Even if i was turned into a zombie I wouldn't be alone. I hate being alone. There was a house up front. Small but it looked deserted so I walked up to it quietly. It was alone. As soon as I reached the door I dropped to my knees and cried, no one would hear.

I heard a gasp and tried to get up but my legs hurt like never before.

The door opened, a boy and a man came out. They were human. I dropped my head in hands and started crying again.

They lifted me up once they were sure I was human and led me inside.

"Are you okay?," the man asked.

the younger boy elbowed him, hard,"Cooper what happened to not being stupid, and talking to strangers! We talked about this!," the boy reprimanded the man, Cooper, as if he were a child. That voice, I know that voice, but at the moment I was too tired to remember.

The man lifted my head out of my hands gently.

"Quinn!Quinn!is that you?!," the boy said, he looked familiar too.

"You know her?,"asked the Cooper.

"Quinn?Do you remember me? It's Blaine! remember?," The boy seemed desperate. Wait!did he say his name was Blaine?

"Blaine?"My voice was muffled, but could be heard by the boy,Blaine.

Blaine hugged me, asking me if I was okay, and if I knew if Kurt was okay. That's all I remember before my world became black.

* * *

~Rachel, Finn~

"Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my-," Since they had sat down back in the living room, Finn wouldn't stop mumbling'Oh my god' over again.

Rachel had tried to shut him up many times yelling his name, but it seemed as if he were in a trance.

"Oh my-," She slapped him, hard enough to leave a red hand print on his face.

"Finn?Are you okay?," he stopped mumbling, but he had a very far away look in his eyes.

"Rach?"

"Yes! I'm Rachel"

"Oh," Okay this was bad, Finn was acting even more stupid than usual.

"Baby, you okay?," Finn still had that look in his eyes. He was in shock. This was not good.

"Finn, do what I tell you okay. okay?," He just nodded looking at the ceiling as if would hold the answers to everything.

Rachel couldn't survive on her own, and she certainly couldn't keep Finn alive, but damn if she wasn't going to try. She kissed him before sending him to get provisions for them. They had to leave.

* * *

~Kurt, Santana, Puck, Lauren, Artie, Tina, Mike, Brittany~

Everyone had a job to do.

Brittany and Mike were getting extra clothes for them from Kurt's, Finn's, and Burt's. None of them could take the clothes they were wearing. They needed something they could move and was easy to fight with. They were filling a sack with cloth.

Tina and Artie were getting food. Fruit's, dried fruit, bread, dried meat, granola bars, and water. They had a crate to fill with provisions and a cooler with about eighty water bottles.

Once everyone stopped crying they went into war mode. Right now they had no feelings, they had to survive, that's what mattered. No one spoke.

Puck and Lauren filled the Navigator with gas, made sure the wheels weren't popped. Basically make sure the car wouldn't break down in the middle of a zombie infested territory. They also started loading the stuff in.

Santana and Kurt were getting weapons. All those treats Burt Hummel made about shot guns weren't lies. Kurt's grandpa used to take Burt hunting every weekend. The closet in the garage had varieties of weapons. There were shotguns, guns, a few grenades, hunting knives, bows, arrows, and bullets for both shotgun and the other guns. Burt had taken Kurt when he was young, Kurt did enjoy it and went at least every month. Santana was always taken hunting with her uncle when he came to visit, so they were the best with weapons.

Everything was loaded in the navigator.

The weapons were passed around and there was a crate full of arrows, more guns, and bullets at the bottom of one of the seats.

Artie was handed a gun.

Tina was handed a knife.

Mike was handed a shot gun.

Brittany was handed a pocket knife.

Puck had a shot gun.

Lauren had a gun.

Santana and Kurt had both a bow and arrow, and knife. They were experts with both.

It was a tight fit but everyone was inside, that's what mattered. Puck was driving, Mike was sitting next to him making sure he didn't do anything crazy like drive the navigator into a pot hole. Lauren sat behind Mike, Artie sitting next to her, they both had their guns ready to shoot when necessary. Tina sat behind Lauren, Brittany sitting next to her. Neither could handle a gun. Tina would never be able to kill someone, but the knife was necessary if a walker came too close to her. Brittany would probably accidentally shoot herself. Kurt and Santana were sitting in the the trunk of the car. They had their guns, and arrows ready. Somebody had to kill if the walkers were following. Arrows for everybody would have been better,since they are more silent then guns, but the other wouldn't be able to use them.

They were a site to see.

Eight teenagers in a navigator, all dressed in either black, grey, dark blue, or in Tina's case purple, with weapons ready.

But sometimes the soul hurt's more than the cut to the skin.

The race has started, who will die first? ready, set, GO!


End file.
